


Warmth

by moonlight_writes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dogmeat being a Good Boy™, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jonas Needs a Hug, M/M, Nick being a Good Friend™, and full of feelings, my poor son is depressed, please, someone give him a hug and a cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_writes/pseuds/moonlight_writes
Summary: "Hold me in this wild, wild, world.'Cause in your warmth I forget how cold it can be."----Sometimes, all you need is to be held by the one you love. Especially when it all gets to be too much.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> [Title based off of the song Warmth by Bastille. Feel free to listen while you read. Highly recommend that and their whole album Wild World. I plan on doing some fics based off of most of their songs. So if you have any suggestions, let me know!]
> 
> \------  
> I'm writing this to make up for my last work, which was /very crappy/ and I apologize for that. I just need to get back into the groove of writing and everything will be f i n e.
> 
> {I'm finally giving our sinnamon raisin some love, are you proud of me?}  
> [did you like that pun? i hope you did]  
> (also, i started writing this while watching Wango Tango. just thought you should know)

Too much.

There was too much going on. On the inside and the outside.

More and more settlers keep asking Jonas for help; whether it be raiders, super mutants or a courser, or to just simply fix a turret or a water pump and it was beginning to get ~~a little~~   _very_ overwhelming.

And to add onto the pressure, he's been thinking of his life before going into the vault. His favorite memories were plaguing his mind like there was no tomorrow; going to the park on Saturday mornings (like him and Nora were planning to do the day the bombs dropped), Sunday breakfasts, the rare days where him and Nora wouldn't have Shaun and they'd go out onto the town for some much needed fun.

He couldn't stop thinking about what life _could've_ been like. What it would've been like to watch Shaun take his first steps, or to hear him say his very first words. Or to watch him get on the bus on the first day of school.  _To watch his son grow_. It's not that he doesn't love the Shaun he has now. He loves that kid with everything he has.

But he didn't get to _raise_ him. 

And then Nora, his sweet wife Nora. He has hoped to spend the rest of his life with her. She was his whole world **(** _next to Shaun, of course_ **)** and he was completely head over heels for that woman. He missed sitting with her in the living room and snacking on ice cream after Shaun had fallen asleep. He missed making fun of the cheesy rom-coms she always used to watch after they've had dinner.

He just missed life _before_ the bombs.

Everything was hitting him all at once and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

 

 - - - - - -

 

Crossing the bridge into Sanctuary with Piper at his side, Jonas feels a small sense of relieve wash over him. The two have been gone for over a week **(** _give or take a few extra days_ **)** and the added pressure of being homesick had almost made him physically ill. He just wanted to get home, curl up next to his love, and sleep for a few days. That's all he wants and needs.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Blue." Piper tells him, the tone of her voice showing just how worn out she was. Jonas nods wordlessly and his friend speaks again. "Make sure you head right home and get into bed, okay? You look dead on your feet," She adds, giving him a look similar to what his mother used to give him when he was younger. Jonas nods again, not in the particular mood to speak. "And get whatever is on your mind off of it, alright? I can tell something' goin' on up there. You're not you."

Jonas clears his throat a little and nods once more. "I will." He whispers, his voice hoarse and scratchy from both shouting over gunfire and overuse. Piper gives him a small smile before turning around and walking off towards the house she shares with her little sister. Jonas stands in the same spot for a minute or two, basking in the calmness of the small community for just a few minutes before taking a step forward.

Before he could even get ten steps in, someone approaches him from his left and he stops, his eyes closing for a split second as a brief feeling of dread clouds over him. But he quickly covers it with his usual half-smile and turns to face the woman.

"I'm sorry to bother you and I know you just got back but one of the generator's is broken and it's got a few houses out of power." The woman looks apologetic as she explains and Jonas can't help but follow her over to where the problematic generator was. On the way, he checks the time on his Pip-boy, his head beginning to pound from either dehydration or lack of sleep.

6:52 p.m.

Jonas lets his arm drop to his side as they approach the generator and he kneels down, eyeing the toolbox that was already sat next to it. Someone else must've tried to work on it. He just hoped they didn't break the damn thing even more. As he got to work on the rusty generator, the settler got called away and with a quick word of goodbye, she rushed off, leaving Jonas alone.

Grabbing one of the many tools from the small red box, Jonas makes sure the generator is off before starting to work on it. He grips the wrench tightly in his right hand, the other reaching over to grab the lantern that is sitting nearby. He moves it closer to himself, allowing the flame to light up the machinery with an orange glow.

Just as he leans forward to figure out what's wrong with the generator, the pain in his head turns dull near the back of his head and neck. _Tension headache..._

Instead of going to get something for the pain, he pushes it aside; he's had so many of them over the past few weeks, he should be used to them by now.

Ignoring the pain as best as he can, Jonas moves forward again and begins searching for the problem.

It doesn't take long, really. About two minutes. _Two full minutes_ to find what was causing the problem.

Technically, it's a couple of problems; Low on coolant and the fuel lines seem to have a gross sludge lodged in them. He makes a face at that.

Jonas then spends the next fifteen minutes taking certain parts off of the generator to reach the problem spots and then another twenty minutes to hunt down some fresh coolant and a couple new fuel lines. He wasn't going to even try to clean the old ones. He even went ahead and replaces the belt as well, being that it was getting old and worn out.

He replaces everything within another twenty minutes and puts the pieces back where they belong. With a single push of a small button, the lights in the four once-darkened houses come back on, as well as the few streetlights lining the sidewalk. 

Usually, this is where he'd smile and give himself a pat on the back for doing something productive and helping his people but at that moment, he doesn't feel like being happy. ~~He feels like he doesn't have a reason to be happy~~.

So he just nibbles on the inside of his lip and put the tools away silently.

Dropping the remainder tools into the red metal box, he lets the toolbox close loudly, the sharp sound causing the pain in his head to worsen for a split second. As he reaches forward to extinguish the flame in the lantern, his mind begins to wander for what seems like hundredth time over the past few weeks and the corners of his lips absentmindedly tug into a small frown.

 

* * *

 

 _"Jonas Sebastian Lowell, if you pick me up I swear to god you will lose a limb!" Nora's voice broke through her laughter as Jonas chased her around the living room and kitchen of their newly bought home. Unpacked boxes were littered around the floors of all of the rooms, words like "_ bedroom _" "_ kitchen _" and "_ bathroom _" written on the sides in Jonas' messy handwriting._

 _Jonas paused his movements, pretending to think. "Hm..." He hummed lightly, Nora watching him with a big grin on her face. Her dark blue eyes are wide and full of happiness **(**_ he'd give anything to see those breathtaking irises again _ **)** and her caramel colored hair almost seemed to glow from the sunlight shining through the windows. She let out a small huff of laughter as Jonas scratched his chin in "thought"._

_"Eh, worth the risk." Jonas finally said and resumed his chase, laughing loudly as Nora let out a small screech and bolted down the short hallway._

_Running into the bedroom, Nora navigated around the boxes, short giggles spilling from between her lips as Jonas jumped over them to get to her._

_Finally, his arms enclosed around her waist and he picked her up with ease. "Got ya!"_

_"That's it, you're losing an arm." Nora grunted, squirming in his arms. Jonas rolled his eyes and planted a series of small kisses on the crook of her neck before setting her back down on the floor. "You say that every time and yet, you still haven't tore any of my limbs off." He pointed out and Nora returns the eye-roll._

_"Oh shush," She said, swatting his chest lightly. She straightened her shirt out and looked around their bedroom, her face scrunching up at all of the boxes. "This is gonna take forever."_

_Jonas kept his arms around her waist, his chest against her back, and rested his chin on her head, studying the boxes himself. "Yeah... but we'll take a pizza break in between."_

_Nora can't help but laugh. "That makes it sound so much more enjoyable." Her tone was sarcastic and it made Jonas' smile grow._

_They both went quiet for a few minutes, just gazing around the room with dazed smiles on their faces._

_They finally had a house and now all that was left to do was start their long-awaited family._

 

* * *

 

Jonas is abruptly pulled from the memory when he feels a frantic tongue against his face and he moves away instinctively, his hand raising to push the culprit away. 

Dogmeat sits in front of him, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth in a dog-grin and his tail thumping against the grass.

Cracking a small smile, Jonas raises his hand again and scratches behind Dogmeat's big ears and the canine responds with a small groan. The shepherd lies down and rests his head in Jonas' lap, a sigh leaving through his nose.

And then, as if the movement flipped some switch in his brain, the first tear finally falls, and he has no control as more and more drops roll down his cheeks. His breath hitches in his throat as he holds back a small whimper and he leans down to rest his forehead on Dogmeat's back, gently gripping the multicolored fur in between his fingers.

The sweet canine just lies there and lets his owner silently weep on his back, almost as if he _knows_ that Jonas needs the comfort.

It seems like hours pass **(** _really, it was only twenty minutes_ **)** before he feels a light touch on his shoulder and he lifts his head just enough to see who it is. A pair of glowing yellow eyes are looking back at him and Jonas almost feels embarrassed. _Almost_.

Nick gives the latter a soft and comforting smile, holding out his undamaged hand. "Let's get you home."

Jonas nods his head the slightest bit, not wanting to make the pain even more unbearable. Crying had made his headache worse. He moves his legs slightly, letting Dogmeat know that he was standing up. Once the dog had moved, Jonas took Nick's awaiting hand and lifted himself up, sniffling quietly. "I'm sorry,"

"No need to apologize." Is all Nick says as they begin walking towards Jonas' pre-war home which now belongs to himself and Hancock.

John Hancock... Jonas still remembers the first day he met the ghoul mayor. It was a rather... startling introduction, to say the very least. He had heard some thing's about Goodneighbor but he definitely wasn't expecting Hancock to introduce himself by stabbing a man. Surprisingly, it didn't really faze Jonas that much **(** _at least, not for very long_ **)** , watching a man get murdered. The guy was an asshole, after all.

After the dramatic entrance, Hancock introduced himself **(** _Jonas totally_ did not _giggle at his name_ **)** and the two found themselves traveling through the Commonwealth together not too long after that. Though, it wasn't until a year after meeting when their relationship began. **(** _Jonas had been out of the vault for a whopping month and a half before making it to Goodneighbor_ **)**

Approaching the door, a new wave of exhaustion crashes over him and it causes his gait to become sluggish. As they come to a stop in front of the door, Jonas runs an oil-covered hand through his black hair. "Nick, I'm sorry you had to s-"

"I already told you there's no need to apologize," Nick cuts him off before he can apologize again and Jonas goes quiet, nodding his head with his lips pursed together. "You're clearly dealing with something and I think that, right now, you need to get into bed and get some much needed sleep." The detective tells him, motioning to the closed door. "We can talk about it tomorrow. That is, if you want to." 

Jonas is silent for a short moment before he nods once again, swallowing thickly to get rid of the lump that was slowly making itself known once again. "Okay."

Nick pats Jonas' back lightly, almost like a father would, before he walks away, lighting a cigarette as he does.

After spending a couple more extra minutes to gather himself together a bit more. Inhaling deeply, he holds it in for around five seconds before letting it out slowly. He pushes the door open, lets Dogmeat in first, and steps inside his home. He shuts the door almost silently behind him.

The light inside the house is dim, the only source coming from a small lamp sat on an end table in the corner of the living room. The chess board looks to be recently used, the pieces placed meticulously around the black and white checkered board. There's a few toys scattered around the floor, many of which Jonas has picked up on his previous travels. Hancock's hat is sitting lonely on the kitchen island and his iconic red coat is hung on the back of one of the table chairs.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Jonas sheds his jacket and drapes it on top of Hancock's coat before silently walking down the short hallway towards his bedroom. Though, before entering his own room, he stops to peek into his son's room. He can just about see the outline of Shaun's body under the blankets of the top bunk and on the bottom bunk is Dogmeat. The canine has tucked one of Shaun's many teddy bears under his muzzle and his ears twitch and turn towards the direction Jonas is standing. 

Turning around, Jonas walks into his own bedroom and pushes the door until it's open just a sliver. Looking at the bed, he spots Hancock's figure immediately. His back is facing Jonas, the dark colored blankets pulled up and over his shoulders just so the top of his head is visible. The only noise in the room is his soft and slightly raspy breathing and the sound somehow brings a strange feeling of comfort over the pre-war soldier.

Jonas takes a minute or two to take off his shoes, shirt and jeans before he walks around to the other side of the bed and crawls under the blankets. He automatically moves closer to Hancock, tucking himself under the ghoul's arm. The sudden movement seems to partially wake Hancock, as the mayor hums quietly and pulls him closer to his chest.

Pressing his forehead against Hancock's collarbone, Jonas closes his eyes and finally, _finally_ his muscles begin to relax.

As he lies in the _**warmth** _ of his loves arms, he feels as though the heart wrenching memories that he's been dealing with for the past couple of weeks have halted completely.

Of course, he knows they'd be back almost as soon as he wakes up in the morning but he also knew that he'd be talking to Hancock about it when they do resurface.

After all, the damn ghoul almost always knows exactly what to say to calm him down.

**Author's Note:**

> CONFESSION TIME !  
> I actually have two versions of Jonas!
> 
> One is the pre-war one you've read about in most my fics while the other was actually born in Diamond City (this Jonas I actually have planned out a lot more, so if you want to learn more about him, just ask and I'll deliver!)
> 
> !!!!ALSO, IF YOU'D LIKE TO REQUEST SOMETHING WITH JONAS AND ANY OF THE MALE COMPANIONS (and maybe female? i haven't decided yet. Jonas is Pan, after all)!!!!  
> HERE IS A DIALOGUE PROMPT LIST; https://vintage-moonlight.tumblr.com/post/174615184855/54-writing-prompts (if you want more options, just let me know and i send you some :D)
> 
> Just choose one, give me a little bit of plot details (where it's set, how you'd like it to go, ect...) and who you want it to be with and I'll do my best to write it!  
> (Note: It's doesn't need to be a romantic relationship either, it can be platonic as well!)  
> But remember; i do not do smut. I will do close to it (kissing and that shit) but i will /not/ write it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Check out my other works if you want and please, comment and leave a Kudos. It really helps motivate me to write!


End file.
